Dahlonega
Dahlonega & Lumpkin County History is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Historic Georgia. = Discover = ### Where did the name “Dahlonega” originate? What was “discovered” in Lumpkin County in the early 1800s that made many people want to move there? Was there ever an economic “boom” like this in your area? ::: 2. What group of people, later removed from the area on the “Trail of Tears,” eventually lost their lands because of this discovery? Where were these people made to move? What hardships did they suffer along the way? ::: 3. Discover the history of gold mining in Dahlonega by touring the Dahlonega Gold Museum. OR Visit & tour the Consolidated Gold Mine. Walk through an actual mine tunnel & learn how gold ore is extracted. OR Visit the Crisson Gold Mine and see a stamp mill that is 100 years old. Find out its original purpose. ::: 4. Take a walking tour of the Historic Dahlonega. Name three places you went and what they were used for and how they are currently used. ::: 5. Who said “There’s gold in them thar hills?” Where was the other “gold rush” he was trying to stop people from leaving Dahlonega for? Do you know any songs that came from these gold rushes? Practice singing one. ::: 6. Visit http://www.cviog.uga.edu/Projects/gainfo/gahistmarkers/gamarkerscontents.htm and http://www.georgiaplanning.com/rdc_wp/fy2003/marker.htm to learn about various historic markers in Dahlonega and Lumpkin County. Read these historic markers and then see if you can find some photos on-line to correspond with them. = Connect = ### Visit a jeweler to learn how gold is made into jewelry or arrange to visit your local bank to see current U.S. gold coins like the ones that were minted in Dahlonega. ::: 2. How did some ancient civilizations use gold? Make a collage of images of these various uses. ::: 3. What impact does mining (gold or otherwise) have on the environment? Were there any environmental consequences of gold mining in Lumpkin County? What are some things that can be done to decrease the effects of certain types of mining around the world? ::: 4. Visit or contact the Dahlonega / Lumpkin County visitors’ center and obtain some information, flyers, and / or brochures to make a scrapbook page or display of the area’s history. ::: 5. Visit an active gold mine (or arrange for a mine to send you dirt) and pan for gold! = Take Action = ### Prepare a display for your school or library regarding the history of gold mining in Georgia and / or the Trail of Tears. ::: 2. Present a play, display, or other cultural event for your school or community portraying the history or daily life of the Native Americans of North Georgia. ::: 3. Volunteer at a Native American Heritage Event in your area. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Girl Scouts of Historic Georgia Council's Owns Daholenga and Lumpkin County History